


Say It.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Say It.

“Querida? Mami? Where are you?” Angel’s voice boomed through the house - trying to draw you out of your hiding place. Mumbles came from the bedroom as Angel stalked down the hallway - pushing the door of your shared room open. He sighed heavily, finding your crumpled frame buried under blankets. Without request, Angel toed his boots off as he watched you peek from under the covers - eyeing his movements. 

His smirk was panty-dropping as he slid his jeans off and discarded his shirt - leaving him boxer-clad as he slid into bed, his hands caressing your body. “Come here.” His voice playful as you turned to face him - your cheeks tear stained and eyes red-rimmed. “Baby, what’s wrong?” The pad of his thumb caressed your cheek - your head resting in his hand as you felt your body sigh - feeling safe in Angel’s arms. 

Your breath was ragged as you inhaled - “It was just a shit day. We spent hours shopping and trying on clothes and nothing felt right. It was too tight or too short or the wrong color. It just was a shit day.” You folded into him - the feelings melting into the silence as Angel held you tight. He pulled back - his hands sliding under your tank top - the cool metal of his rings torching your warm skin. 

“You know you’re beautiful, right?” Angel raked his eyes over your body as he pulled at his bottom lip. 

You felt your face twist in annoyance. Your eyebrows crinkled as you rolled your eyes - irritation flashing across your face at Angel’s clique remark. 

“You have to say that. You’re my boyfriend,” You nuzzled close - pressing your lips to his neck, goosebumps erupting at your touch, “It’s the rule.” You smiled against his warm skin, feeling his hands snake around your waist - gripping your ass. 

His lips found yours for a soft kiss as he pushed you softly to the mattress - his muscular thigh sliding between your legs as he hovered over you. 

“Say it.” Angel’s dark eyes held your gaze as he made his request. You stilled beneath him. His odd request caught you off guard. 

“I said say it, mami.” His command was punctuated by a shift of his knee - the pressure to your core leaving you breathless. 

“I’m beautiful.” It sounded more like a question than a statement as it fell from your mouth. 

Angel smirked sinfully, “I don’t believe you. Say it again.” He dipped - dropping soft kisses against your jaw line. Your response came too late as Angel sunk his teeth into your tender skin. 

“I’m beautiful.” It came out breathlessly as he rewarded you with his hand sliding up your shirt. His fingertips dancing under your breasts. “Good girl.” He pressed his lips to your collarbone, sucking at the soft flesh. 

“Your shape is perfect. My hands fit everywhere.” His palm slid over your breast - his calloused hands rubbing your skin - goosebumps in his trail. “Say it.” He pulled your nipple - rolling it into a harden peak as you arched into him. 

A coy smile slid across your face as you met Angel’s hips - realizing his game, “I have a perfect shape.” His tongue swirled your breast - his tongue leaving a white hot path down your chest. 

“How could you ever think you’re anything but mi reina?” He mumbled against your skin as he dropped kisses over your stomach. You felt your panties wet as Angel’s lips pressed against the lace band. 

“Say it.” His breath was hot against your core as you looked at him through the frame of your knees. 

“I’m your queen.” You pushed your calf down on his shoulder - your silent plea bringing a low chuckle from Angel. His tongue slid over the rough lace - the fabric rubbing against your heat. 

Your hips raised as Angel pulled your panties off. His hands sliding over your thighs as he pulled your legs over his shoulders. 

You pressed your calves against his rigid shoulders as his lips found your clit - pushing him further into you. 

“You taste so good.” His flat tongue ran the length of your slit. “Say it.”

A whine escaped your throat as you pushed your hips against him - desperate for his touch. 

“No.” His hands gripped your hips onto the mattress. His rings pressed into your soft skin as he held you still. 

“Daddy said say it.” He commanded as his tongue slid against you again - thrusting into your heat. 

The jerk was reflexive as Angel’s tongue slid in and out of you. You rocked against his face. The burn from his beard rubbing your thighs as you rode his tongue.

“I taste so good.” The words strangled from you as you came against Angel’s tongue. Your hips stuttering against his beard. 

His eyes, half-hooded, found your gaze - hazy with lust as he hovered over you, beard glistening. Your hands raked his back. His muscles rippling at your touch as you pulled him close. Your lips capturing his in a fury as you tasted yourself. 

“Do you feel that, mami?” He pushes into you. His throbbing dick sliding against your aching core. Your smile was sly as you rolled underneath him - raising your ass to his hips. 

You felt him against your thigh as you rocked back - begging for him to take you. His hands spread you lewdly - watching as he disappeared into your slick folds. You stayed still - feeling every ridge as Angel slid in and out of you slowly. 

“Look at how you take this dick. You were made for me with this tight pussy.” Angel pushed deep - feeling your walls clench around him as he stilled. “Say it.” He rocked his hips - shudders radiating through your body. 

“I can take this dick.” You pushed back, grinding against him as you begged - “Please, Daddy. I can take it.” The pout over your shoulder pushed Angel back - his hips punishing yours as his pace became erratic. 

The sound of your wetness punctuated each thrust as Angel watched your hips jiggle against his. His fingers wrapped in your hair as he held you still, “You feel so fucking good.” Your head snapped back as he reclined - watching your cream wash over him as you came hard. 

You rested against him as he thrusted into you - your ass bouncing against his thighs. “Can you give me one more? Please, Querida.” His thick fingers pressed against your swollen clit. 

Tears welled in your eyes as your walls fluttered - lights dancing against your eyelids as you gushed against Angel. Your strong orgasm flooding his thighs. 

“Damn, mami.” The choked words broke into the air as he stilled - his dick twitching inside you. 

You slid to the mattress. Your muscles tingling as you lay still, watching Angel’s chest rise and fall with shortened breath. 

His hand sought you, sliding over your sticky skin - pulling you into his body. 

“Don’t ever think you’re not good enough. You're perfect.” Angel’s voice was soft in the still room. 

“If you need me to say it a hundred times, I will. Remember, it’s the rule. ” You felt his smirk as he kissed your forehead.


End file.
